Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument and a struck position detector, particularly to an electronic percussion instrument and a struck position detector capable of improving detection accuracy for a strike.
Description of Related Art
In an electronic percussion instrument such as an electronic cymbal or an electronic hi-hat cymbal, a technique is known of detecting a position struck by a stick or the like by a strike sensor, controlling a sound source based on the struck position, and producing a musical sound. For example, there is disclosed an electronic cymbal including a vibration sensor, a pressure sensor and a rubber cover (Patent Literature 1), wherein the vibration sensor is provided on a central portion of a pad, the pressure sensor is provided on an outer circumferential end portion of the pad, and the rubber cover covers the outer circumferential end portion of the pad and the pressure sensor. In Patent Literature 1, if only the vibration sensor generates an output, it is determined that the central portion of the pad is struck. In addition, in Patent Literature 1, if the vibration sensor and the pressure sensor both generate an output, it is determined that the outer circumferential end portion of the pad is struck.
However, in Patent Literature 1, the rubber cover that covers the outer circumferential end portion of the pad and the pressure sensor is deformed by the striking on the outer circumferential end portion, thereby pressing the pressure sensor. Thus, in order for the pressure sensor to stably operate, a rubber cover having a certain thickness and/or hardness is required. For that reason, if the outer circumferential end portion is weakly struck (when a weak strike occurs thereon), the rubber cover is less likely to deform. Accordingly, sometimes the output from the pressure sensor cannot be obtained.